Stone
Stone was an altered chimpanzee and a follower of Koba who assisted in the bonobo's plans to annihilate the humans and to bring about a war. Grey was also a member of the Ape Council as well as a soldier of the Ape Army. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes When Caesar ordered Koba to follow Malcolm and his group as they drove back to the colony of human survivors, Stone, Koba and Grey witnessed that the humans had a large armory with enough weapons, if intended, to kill every ape. After Koba stole a gun from the armory and Carver's lighter, Stone set a part of the ape city on fire and came forth as Koba blamed the humans for shooting Caesar and the burning of the city. Stone assisted in stealing weapons from the armory and charged into battle with the apes. As he showed his excitement to Koba on a bus in the battle, he met his end as the tank fired a rocket at the bus causing it to explode, killing Stone in the process. Personality More to come... Abilities More to come... Relationships Koba Koba was Stone's friend. Grey was seen to be very loyal to Koba and was one of the few apes who didn't enjoy the reality of Caesar's leadership. Like Koba, he didn't appear to like the humans. Stone was one of the apes who was ordered by Koba to set the Ape Village alight and to pin it on the humans by dumping Carver's lighter, claiming it to be "evidence" that the humans were responsible. After this, Stone follows Koba into battle. Upon witnessing Stone's death, Koba became enraged and avenged his friend's death by hijacking the tank and killing the humans who were driving it. Caesar Caesar is Stone's king turned enemy. Stone was one of the few apes to dislike the reign of Caesar - possibly because of Stone's strong allegiance to Koba. Stone willingly assisted Koba in his plans to dethrone Caesar as well as to start a Human-Ape War. However, Stone was also terrified of Caesar, as he did not assist Koba when he was beaten by Caesar, for accusing him of loving the humans more than the apes, and more than his sons. Notes *For a while, it was unknown what type of ape Stone was until a viewer noted the characters' position with the position of the actors in a behind-the-scenes photo of shooting the scene and identified Grey as a chimpanzee. *Stone is grey like Rocket. *He is likely the secondary antagonist due to him being Koba's only named follower. Gallery Grey on horse.jpeg|Stone on horse. Maurice with Stone & Grey.png|Stone with Grey and Maurice during the first sighting of humans in a decade. Grey with Koba and one of Koba's followers.jpeg|Stone with Koba and Grey. Grey with Koba and Koba's unamed ape follower in the humans city.jpeg|Stone with Koba and Grey in the ruins of San Francisco. Ape Council.jpeg|Stone with the ape council. Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Male Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Chimpanzees Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs